Of Gods and Monsters
by Sempiternel
Summary: Il n'est rien de moins qu'un enfant, stupide, égocentrique, impétueux, naïf, narcissique, prétentieux, triste, colérique et craintif, mais il y a aussi un aspect bien plus sombre chez lui qui ressort parfois, ce n'est plus cette façade d'enfant gâté, c'est un visage qui comprend que ce qu'il fait est mal, c'est une autre personne encore plus terrifiante que ce meurtrier juvénile.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Song: _Blue Fondation - Eyes on fire_

* * *

><p>Les gens ont tous un petit monstre dans leur tête qui grandit et grandit encore toujours plus affamé et qui cherche, désespéré, à vous faire perdre le contrôle pour qu'il puisse vivre pleinement. Certains arrive à le faire taire, d'autres arrivent à vivre avec tout en gardant un certain contrôle sur lui, mais personne ne peux le tuer. Il y a ces personnes, que tout le monde connaît, il y a les autres, que vous côtoyez peut-être, mais vous ne saurez jamais quel genre de monstre il cache à l'intérieur et si il n'est pas déjà là, se reflétant dans les yeux que vous regardez chaque jour. Ces personnes perdent elle totalement le contrôle ou sont-elles bien conscientes de ce qui se passe et y prennent plaisir ?<p>

Le Freak Show est un endroit réservé pour les monstres et le public qui vient se repaître de leur malheur, certains peuvent compatir mais malheureusement il est à constater que beaucoup ont un appétit avide de voir que des choses horribles arrivent aux autres et qu'ils sont chanceux, sans oublier ceux qui trouveront toujours un goût pour les choses étranges que nous offre la nature.

Je ne suis pas l'une d'entre eux malheureusement, si j'avais pus choisir j'aurais préféré la pénombre à la lumière des projecteurs, les sièges confortables aux planches de la scène. J'étais un monstre, non pas par naissance, mais quelqu'un avait un jours décidé que je ne méritais plus de voir le monde de mes propres yeux, un fou semble t-il. Impressionnant est le nombre de chose qu'une lame de couteau peut faire à un corps, il n'avait pas hésité à lacérer la peau de mon dos pour finir par mes yeux. Il avait pris son temps pour bien faire les choses être sure que je souffre suffisamment. L'horrible souvenir de cette nuit là je le refoulais au plus profond de moi, mais ici je savais que parmi les monstres mon histoire n'était pas la plus effroyable.

Même sans mes yeux je ne voulais pas me morfondre, je voulais faire quelque chose pour me prouver que j'étais encore utile, que j'avais encore une place ici. Cette place je l'ai trouvais dans la danse et le chant. Mes sens bien plus aiguisés qu'auparavant m'avait donné de nouvelles possibilités, j'étais plus réceptives aux sons, à l'odeur, au toucher, j'arrivais à analyser l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais sans même le voir. Mes yeux étaient désormais mon corps entier. Miss Elsa m'avait remarquer dans un bar alors que je tenter de chanter par dessus le bruit infâme d'hommes ivres, bien sûre le plus difficile était d'éviter les moqueries et les insultes, en réalité ce n'était pas temps pour me voir danser et chanter qu'ils venaient mais pour me voir moi et mes affreuses cicatrices. Elsa m'emmena avec elle, je n'avais même pas pris le temps d'écouter la fin de son discours pour me convaincre de la rejoindre, j'avais déjà pris ma décision tout valait mieux qu'ici, je serais donc un de ces monstres.

* * *

><p>Je vais poster la suite dans la semaine qui viens, j'espère que cela vous plaira, ce prologue sert surtout de mise en contexte donc patience si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus.<p>

Si ce prologue vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire:)


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Song: _Son Lux - Flickers_

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines avaient passé, j'étais désormais un monstre à part entière avec mon propre numéro. Je dansais et dansais encore au rythme de la musique, mes bras et mon dos nu laissant apparaître mes cicatrices. J'étais consciente que peu de choses avaient changé, on venait ici pour voir de monstres, cependant on voulait un peu plus que cela, il y avait de l'art et du mystère, la scène était finalement un lieu privilégié, le public était ici fervent et attentif, il pouvait se délecter de la monstruosité comme de la beauté qu'en faisait les artistes de ce spectacle. C'est dans ce petit coin de lumière que je n'étais plus effrayée, je me montrais telle que j'étais et je crois qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur sentiment que celui de ses sentir accepter, même si nous sommes différents.<p>

Bien que je sois un monstre moi aussi j'avais du mal à aller vers eux, non pas que je ne les appréciez pas, au contraire je les enviez, j'avais peur de ne pas être aussi courageuse qu'eux. Je me demandais comment ils pouvaient vivre, souriant chaque jour, ne se préoccupant pas du regard des autres et cela même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sur scène. Ils semblaient tous si heureux, je les admirais pour cette force qu'ils montraient au quotidien, ils ne se laissaient jamais abattre et moi non plus je ne voulais pas l'être, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester la pauvre enfant que j'ai été aussi naïve et impossible à vivre qui se morfondait sur son sort et faisait vivre au monde un enfer pour se venger de ce qu'un autre lui avait fait. J'avais trouvée ici une nouvelle force que je commençais à ressentir et pourtant il semblait manquer quelque chose à ce monde plein de couleur que j'imaginais et si enivrant que ce cirque. Si plein de couleurs qu'il en devenait aveuglant même pour moi. Les parfums et les milliers de voix qui chaque soir venaient nous regarder me transportaient dans un monde si beau, un monde où mes yeux s'ouvraient et l'espace des quelques instants ou je m'élançais dans les airs sur cette balançoire où je dansait, j'avais l'impression de voir le monde comme avant, mon corps remplit d'adrénaline se mouvant en accord avec la musique.

Comme chaque après-midi nous répétions pour le show de ce soir, je me tenais alors dans les coulisse en train de m'échauffer avant de monter en scène. C'est alors que j'entendis Elsa jurer en allemand comme elle avait coutume de le faire quand quelque chose n'allait pas, mais cette fois-ci ce n'étais pas parce qu'un projecteur ne fonctionnait plus ou que son maquillage avait coulait. J'entendis bientôt une voix d'homme que j'avais du mal à distinguer mais qui n'était pas l'une des hommes du cirque. Je me rapprochais tendant mes mains pour distinguer les rideaux qui se tenait devant moi, puis je restais derrière pour ne pas les interrompre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venait faire encore dans mes pattes ? Je crois avoir été assez claire la dernière fois. » dit Elsa d'une voix qui ne pouvait contenir son agacement.

Il semblait que tous deux se connaissait déjà, pourtant il n'était pas revenu depuis mon arrivée, je n'oubliais jamais une voix et celle-ci j'allais m'en rendre compte sonnait de telle sorte que l'on pouvait difficilement ne pas s'en rappeler. J'entendis un rire étouffé dans un soupir, puis l'inconnu se mit à parler.

« Vous êtes une femme intelligente, je présume, alors vous savez que j'ai suffisamment d'argent à vous donner en échange de ce Freak Show pour que vous pussiez vous offrir tout ce dont vous rêvez. »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, c'est une question de famille, on ne peux pas tout acheter avec quelques billets. »

« Dites-moi ce que vous voulez si ce n'est pas de l'argent. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, je suppose à votre attitude que votre mère ne vous a pas appris ce que veut dire un « non », alors je vais vous expliquez plus clairement, ce Freak Show n'est pas à vendre et même s'il l'était je ne le confierais pas à quelqu'un comme vous. Il ne faut pas s'étonner que Bette et Dot aient préférés revenir ici »

La discussion avait été extrêmement tendue et je sentais dans l'intonation de chacun de l'agacement qui semblait proche de la colère. J'avais presque peur qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, ce qui n'aurait pas été la première fois pour Mademoiselle Mars, j'en était persuadée. L'inconnu qui était resté muet pendant quelques temps se décida de déclarer quelques mots.

« Vous le regretterez. »

Le ton agressif qu'il avait pris m'avait fait une peur bleue et je craignais qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de grave. D'instinct je me précipitais alors avec maladresse de derrière les rideaux.

« Tout va bien Miss Elsa ? »

« Tout va bien Amy, ce monsieur allez s'en allez n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda t-il en guise de réponse, je sentais son regard se poser sur moi comme si j'avais piqué sa curiosité à vif.

« Une de mes nouvelles vedettes que vous n'aurez jamais. » lança Miss Mars comme pour attiser sa rage.

« J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas dans ce cas si je viens constater cela de mes propres yeux au show de ce soir ? » déclara t-il sur un ton de défis.

Il n'attendit pas qu'Elsa lui réponde, j'entendais ses pas devenir de plus en plus lointain alors qu'il s'en allait. J'étais pétrifiée, le son de sa voix résonnant horriblement dans ma tête. J'avais compris assez vite que l'on pouvait savoir beaucoup plus de chose sur une personne par le son de sa voix que par son visage, un visage est trompeur, une voix ne peut mentir. Sa voix me mettait en garde, elle était pure d'une certaine façon et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître elle montrait une rage féroce. Il était d'une de ces personnes qui détestait qu'on leur dise « non », comme tout le monde, nous préférons tous qu'on nous accorde ce que l'on veut, je ne fais pas exception à la règle, ce serait naïf de ma part que de dire que je n'ai jamais haïs quelqu'un ou au minimum détestait quelque temps parce qu'il m'empêchait d'avoir ce que je veux. Cependant, je sentais chez cette personne une violence beaucoup plus profonde qui ne tarderait pas à ressurgir dans son comportement.

Ce ressentis concernant ce Dandy Mott, comme me l'avait indiqué Jimmy qui l'avait vu sortir de la tente au moment où il y entrait, ne m'avait pas quitté du reste de la journée. J'essayais de ne pas y penser mais je savais que ce serait difficile car ce soir je savais qu'il se trouverait dans l'ombre de la scène en train de me regarder. Jimmy m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé alors que je n'étais pas encore arrivée et cela n'avait pus que conforter mes soupçons sur cet homme.

La musique se dispersa dans l'air alors que j'entrais sur scène, comme à mon habitude mon corps entier était recouvert et au fur et à mesure de mes mouvement je laissais apparaître un bout de ma chair meurtrie de cicatrices laides et épaisses qui la parcouraient. Pourtant j'essayais de faire en sorte de ne pas juste montrer les marques hideuses d'un souvenir je voulais raconter une histoire, la faire passé dans mes gestes et en transmettre la beauté. Quand la musique s'arrêtait il était venu le moment de saluer le public et de tout lui dévoiler, alors à cet instant j'enlevais le masque qui cachait mon visage et laissait apparaître mes yeux blanc sans vie accompagné des traces qui avait provoqué cette cécité. Je ne pouvais pas savoir où se trouvait Monsieur Mott à cet instant, je n'entendais que les applaudissement de la fin du spectacle qui allait laissait place à celui d'Elsa. Je me demandais s'il avait applaudis lui aussi ou bien même s'il avait apprécié ma représentation, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais peur durant ces quelques minutes de liberté que l'on m'avait accordé et sans lesquelles je n'arrivais pas à survivre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avoir cet effet indésirable sur moi alors qu'il ne m'était qu'une simple voix inconnue malgré son comportement avec les jumelles ou bien avec les autres membres du cirque. Pourtant je sentais toujours cette boule au fond de moi à l'idée que Miss Elsa lui vende un jours le cirque, non pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance mais il pouvait très bien arrivait qu'un jour elle s'y décide car forcée de le faire. Dans ce cas je ne pouvais imaginer ce que cela serait de servir ce tyran qu'avec une once de malaise et de terreur.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et si ce n'est pas le cas tant pis ou dans ce cas dites-moi au moins pourquoi :) personnellement je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction Dandy est un personnage très intéressant et j'aimerais le faire évoluer en même temps que mon OC donc si vous avez des suggestions, des questions, même si c'est encore assez tôt dans l'histoire, ou autre chose n'hésitez pas:)<p>

Il doit sans doute rester quelques fautes je suis désolée, je prendrais le temps de corriger quand l'histoire sera plus avancée.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Song :_ Evan Peters – Come as you are_

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était parti après le spectacle et nous étions tous en train de ranger à présent et ramasser les derniers sacs de pop corns qui traînaient par terre. La nuit avait apporté avec elle un froid glacial qui annonçait le début de l'hiver, je resserrais le châle que je portais autour de moi lorsque Bette et Dot vinrent me parler.<p>

« Amy est-ce que ça va, tu n'as pas dit un mot de la soirée ? »

Je n'étais pas bavarde c'est vrai, mais j'appréciais toujours de converser un peu surtout après le show. Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je suis montée sur scène, j'étais tellement pétrifié que Bette eut la brillante idée de verser du whisky dans mon verre, ce que je ne remarquais qu'après coup, mais il fallait croire que j'étais très sensible à l'alcool car je dus parler sans m'arrêter toute la soirée et le trac s'était envolée. Bien sûr je ne leur en avais pas tenu rigueur je les avais même remercié de ce petit coup de pouce. Depuis, j'aimais beaucoup discuter avec elle plus qu'avec les autres, je les trouvais merveilleuses et Bette surtout très drôle, elle arriverait à faire rire n'importe qui. Elles avaient dû remarquer que ce soir il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange mais depuis que ce Dandy Mott est venu cet après-midi j'ai un sentiment bizarre, comme un malaise. Mais peut-être que c'est ce que Jimmy m'a dit qui m'a juste fait peur, je dois juste être encore un peu troublée par tout ça. »

« Alors il est revenu, Jimmy ne nous en pas parler, je pensais qu'il avait compris depuis le temps. » dit Bette

« Ne soit pas stupide Bette, c'est un gamin pourris gâté et il refuse de comprendre qu'il n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il veut cette fois. » répliqua Dot, « Je peux comprendre ton sentiment, si tu veux mon avis il est justifié, si tu l'avais approché comme nous tu saurais qu'il n'ait pas aussi tendre et charmant qu'on pourrait le penser au premier abord. Au moins tu n'as pas eu à voir son visage. »

« Il est si désagréable à regarder ? »

« Non au contraire c'est ce qui fait que l'on se laisse avoir facilement. C'est comme une plante carnivore qui attire ses victimes en montrant de belles couleurs. Il a l'aspect d'un gentleman, avec ses cheveux bruns rabattus sur les cotés et ses yeux bleus clairs mais il n'en est rien. »

« Vous ne me rassurez pas. »

Bette posa sa main sur mon épaule et me sourie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Elsa ne vendra pas le cirque, pas plus que toi. C'est du passé, il n'est plus là de toute façon et il se fatiguera à un moment ou un autre. »

Le regard que lui lança Dot, plein d'inquiétude affirmait pourtant le contraire. Mes soupçons se confirmaient donc de plus en plus à l'égard de Dandy, mais je ne voulais plus y penser, j'avais trouvé ici un endroit confortable ici et j'étais acceptée, je ne cherchais rien d'autre même si un vide se trouvait toujours au fond de moi j'essayais de l'accepter.

Je me rendis épuisée dans ma tente, enlevais mes chaussures mais ne pris pas le temps de me déshabiller, je me jetais sur le lit, enlaçant un oreiller et commençais à m'endormir, les inquiétudes d'aujourd'hui semblaient être passées avec la fatigue et désormais j'étais bercée dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques temps après pourtant je fus réveillé par des bruits qui venaient de l'intérieur de ma tente et se rapprochaient de moi. J'avais le sommeil lourd et pourtant, mais je n'étais pas plus effrayé que ça, j'étais persuadé que c'était encore Désirée qui venait m'emprunter mon parfum ou une de mes broches, enfin peu de choses ici m'appartenait mais Elsa me les avaient gracieusement confié.

Et si ce n'était pas Désirée alors c'était sûrement Pepper qui venait s'amuser à me faire peur comme elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Cependant, j'étais bien trop fatigué pour jouer à cache-cache.

« Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas envie de jouer ce soir, je suis fatigué »

Cependant, comme je sentais une masse s'asseoir au pied de mon lit je me forçais à me relever.

« Bon très bien, mais après avoir devinait qui est là cette personne devra partir, entendu ? »

Comme souvent je devais deviner qui était la personne en touchant son visage, à la surprise générale j'arrivais toujours à le savoir. Parfois pour me tromper ils portaient des masques, alors rien qu'à la forme de leur main je disais leur nom, ils étaient toujours frustré que je gagne à chaque fois, ce qui m'amusait beaucoup. Alors comme d'habitude je tendais les mains en faisant attention de ne pas blesser la personne, je cherchais son visage dans le noir. Enfin je réussis à toucher les cheveux, ils étaient fins et courts, j'avais d'abord pensais à Jimmy puis je glissais sur son visage, ses oreilles ne me rappelaient personne, pas plus que ses pommettes, son nez ou sa bouche. Je me demandais si cette fois-ci il avait encore utiliser un masque alors je descendis ma main vers son bras pour atteindre sa main. Elle était assez grande et musclée, ce n'était assurément pas celle d'une femme. Pour la première fois je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui se cachait dans le noir, peut-être était-ce dut à la fatigue, et je m'avouais vaincue.

« Bien joué, pour une fois vous m'avez battus, alors qui est-ce ? »

« C'est amusant ce petit jeux. »

A cet instant je compris que si je n'avais pas reconnus ce visage c'est qu'il m'était tout simplement inconnu et cette voix confirma l'identité de la personne qui était assise à quelques centimètres de moi, Dandy Mott.

* * *

><p>Voilà le deuxième chapitre je l'ai séparé en deux finalement il était un peu trop long, la suite dans le chapitre 3.<p>

Si vous avez aimé comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Song : _Simon and Garfunkel - The sound of silence_

* * *

><p>Par réflexe et comme toute personne sensée l'aurais fait je reculais sur mon lit, pourtant sans crier à l'aide, non pas que je n'en avais pas envie, au contraire si j'avais pu je l'aurais fait mais à cet instant encore j'étais paralysée qu'un inconnu avec le passif que je connaissais à présent soit assis sur mon lit. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire et ne voulait pas vraiment savoir la raison de sa présence, mais seulement quand il allait se décider à partir. Cependant, s'il n'en avait pas l'intention j'étais vulnérable et ne comptais pas le rester bien longtemps. Je saisis alors le coupe papier qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet. La chose que je n'avais pas prévue était qu'il m'avait vu venir et sa main s'était déjà emparé de la mienne tenant le coupe papier.<p>

« Ce n'est pas très polie d'accueillir un invité en le menaçant de la sorte. » dit-il sur un ton presque amusé.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas un invité, au contraire, vous n'avez rien à faire ici alors partez. » déclarais-je avec autant d'assurance que je pouvais trouver au fond de moi.

« Moi qui étais venu pour vous féliciter pour votre numéro... » déclara t-il en soupirant

Je restais incrédule alors qu'il ne semblait pas prendre conscience de la situation. Il était venu pour me féliciter, me narguer ou bien me menacer, ses intentions restaient flous. Et pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire alors que je posais mes mains sur lui. J'avais une once de dégoûts alors que je repensais à cet instant bien que Bette et Dot m'aient avisé de sa beauté ce qui était déplaisant était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et que j'avais effleuré.

« Je pourrais très bien criez et on viendrait tout de suite vous jeter hors de ce cirque. »

« Mais vous ne le ferez pas. », je pouvais sentir qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

« Je ne parierais pas dessus si j'étais vous. »

Au même instant j'entrouvrais la bouche pour crier mais avant qu'un seul son puisse sortir de ma bouche il plaqua son autre main sur ma bouche si violemment que je retombais sur mon lit. Je pouvais sentir le poids de son corps se presser contre le mien alors qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille.

« Je t'ai vu parler à Bette et Dot aujourd'hui, j'ai pu lire sur vos lèvres que vous parliez de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit. »

Devais-je lui dire la vérité ou m'en abstenir, si il aimait ou avait le sentiment de les aimer, leurs paroles pourraient le transformer l'espace d'un instant et je savais très bien que je serais la seule personne à qui il pourrait s'en prendre. Pourtant, il y avait peut-être une chance qu'ainsi il abandonne. Il enleva alors sa main pour que je puisse parler.

« Vous les avez acheté, qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? Elles m'ont raconté comment c'était de vivre avec quelqu'un comme vous, vous leur faite peur, elle ne vous aim... » Je me retins de finir ma phrase, ayant peur d'aller trop loin.

Il ne dit rien, mais lâcha ma main et se redressa, je fis de même. Je sentis alors qu'il s'était remis debout puis, un chaos innommable, voilà à quoi devait ressembler ma tente, le bruit des objets jetés par terre. Le bruit des flacons brisés, des tissus déchirés, c'était une symphonie terrifiante d'un chef d'orchestre pris par la colère. J'étais terrorisé et n'espère qu'une chose, qu'il s'arrête. On ne peut savoir quel effet procure cette musique qu'au moment où on l'entend. Il me lançait des objets, sans y faire attention, dont j'essayais de me protéger de mes mains dans un tourbillon de rage.

« Je les déteste, elles m'ont mentis, non, non, c'est toi qui me ment, elles m'aiment, Bette me l'a dit. Non, si elles me détestent, elles doivent aimer quelqu'un d'autre, non, je les déteste, tu mens, je te déteste, je te déteste, je te hais. »

C'était un torrent de paroles qui venait de se déchaîner. Il semblait confus et si plein de rage, une part de moi avait peur, éprouvé même du dégoûts, tandis que dans un tout petit recoin j'avais pitié de lui. Je ne savais pas s'il aimait vraiment Bette et Dot, je pense même que c'était plus un amusement ou un fantasme que de les avoir pour petite-amie. Pourtant, je ressentais dans cette colère une extrême solitude, on ne peut pas tenir à quelqu'un comme cela sans en être dépendant, il devait avoir besoin d'elles pour ne pas être rongé par la solitude. Étrangement je comprenais sa haine, je l'avais déjà ressentis, elle était parfois encore présente, mais bien moins que lorsque j'étais seule. Je me rendais compte que mes paroles qui avaient pour but de le blesser pour qu'il s'en aille définitivement avaient finalement bien marché mais c'était de la culpabilité que je ressentais à présent. Je ne pouvais pas nier ce qu'il était, comment on me l'avait décrit et pourtant je m'avançais vers la source du vacarme les mains tendues pour le trouver, la peur formant une boule au creux de mon ventre. J'attrapais son bras, il était bien plus grand que moi et cela m'effrayait encore plus, comme si je me trouvais devant un géant prêt à m'écraser de sa main. Je serrais son bras puis l'autre aussi fort que je pouvais même s'il se débattait encore et m'entraînait avec lui. Je serrais ses mains avec la même force tandis qu'il se calmait soudain pour s'écrouler à terre à genoux m'entraînant là encore au sol. Je ne savais pas vraiment de quelle manière réagir alors je laissais mon corps décider par lui-même et mon instinct fit que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou plaçant ma main derrière sa tête, comme pour calmer un enfant, alors je sentis des gouttes humides et un souffle chaud et saccadé dans le creux de ma nuque, il pleurait.

* * *

><p>Voilà le troisième chapitre, on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet, c'est vrai que le début est toujours un peu difficile et créer un personnage en plus c'est pas évident surtout si on ne veut pas en faire un complètement cliché et nunuche sur les bords. Mais finalement j'espère que cette première scène entre Amy et Dandy vous aura plus :)<p>

Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne me suis pas foulée pour lui trouver un nom, merci Doctor Who :)


End file.
